hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Alban Pahlke
A former drifter, Alban joined Hellcat Squadran at the age of 28. He was also one of the members assigned to Task Force Omega after news of his exploits in the ruins of Las Vegas reached the Coalition's ears. In the early 2160s, he eventually married the elf Aria Shadewood, whom he'd been in love with for some time. Not long after, the 2 had twins: Edralas Pahlke and Serielye Pahlke. History Early Life Born to a middle class family in California, Alban's family, except for his then-5 year old sister Kristine Pahlke, who disappeared, was killed when he was 16. Since then, he was a drifter, following rumors that his sister was seen in southern Nevada. Vegas War During this time, he helped US Militia Forces fight off the Nod forces trying to set up camp in the ruins of Las Vegas, destroyed earlier in the War. Hellcat Squadran Alban Pahlke was eventually approached by Hellcat Squadran, who promised to help him find his sister if he joined them. He assumed they were just saying that just to get him to join them, but joined them anyways, being assigned to both Hellcat Squadran and Task Force Omega. As it turns out, it happened to be the opposite (they would have searched anyways just to show their good will), and, a few months later, Hellcat Squadran Intelligence found his sister. He headed the Task Force Omega Operation to recover her, which ended successfully. He didn't join Holly's first attempt to rescue Sen Urec from Visarius's Sith Warriors, mainly because he knew his sister didn't trust anyone at the base, but he did later participate in the Infiltration of the Volfang during the final battle against Visarius. The Decepticon Conflict <> <> The Lone Wanderers When Hellcat Squadran was divided into multiple sections, as was its leadership, Alban was one of the people, in the end, selected to be one of the leaders. In 2277, Alban was able to begin his subfaction, The Lone Wanderers, his first step in establishing his power base in HS's leadership. His first mission involved aiding the Tal'Shiar, and the reward was enough to give his subfaction considerable power: a Falchion class Dreadnought Warbird, which he christened the LWS Blade in the Dark, and converted into The Lone Wanderers' Headquarters. Personality Alban doesn't trust people easily (but easier than his sister). After finding his sister, he was a little more trusting and pleasent, but still kept a general drifter attitude. His favorite song is 'Shelter Me' by Tab Benoit. Relations *IceBite - Since IceBite said he'd be willing to devote a small amount of Hellcat Squadran's Intel Gathering resources to searching for Alban's sister, Alban likes and greatly respects him. *Kristine Pahlke - Alban cares deeply for his sister and is highly protective of her (all the Nod Officials that wronged Kristine ended up dead, thanks to Alban). He spent 12 years just searching for her. His joining Hellcat Squadran was due to the fact that they promise to search for Kristine. When Kristine eventually joined Hellcat Squadran, he was initially apprehensive about it, until he was convinced that she'd be alright. *Holly - Alban is particularly fond of Holly's company, but nothing beyond friendship. *Sen Urec - Alban calls Sen a 'lucky man' for 'finding someone as good for him as Holly'. Gallery Alban.png|19-year old Alban about to shoot a captured Shadow Alliance Official, after interrogating it for his sister's location Soldier_Character.png|Alban in his Combat Suit, outside the ruins of Las Vegas Soldier Character 3.jpg|Alban, the Drifter Alban Pahlke.jpg|28-year old Alban Pahlke Alban_near_ruins.jpg|Alban outside the remains of Las Vegas Alban_Pahlke_with_Rifle.png|Alban Pahlke, with an M4 S&W_Model_29-2.jpg|Alban's Revolver, 'Deadeye' Quotes *'"Ok, if you're not gonna tell me..."' Pulls out Switch-Blade *'"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! She's being taken through Vegas! There, I told you!"' *'"Thank you. For your help, I'll make your death quick and painless."' *'"S***!"' *BANG!* - 19-year old Alban interrogating a Shadow Alliance Official "Ohhhh...Shelter me, Lord, underneath your wings..." - Alban absently singing along to 'Shelter Me'